love weirdness
by Ayumu smile
Summary: Kaname had a crush on the older Kiryuu twins, Zero and when he heard that Zero was going to a karaoke bar, he immediately went into action. Yaoi: Kaname X zero. Hint of other pairing. The stiry might be bad so... Not sure if i should add another chapter.


Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire knight.

Warning :bad grammar, confusing, just...bad plot

pairing: kaname x zero

The clock keeps ticking, as steady as a snail. Kiryuu Zero sighed as he glanced at the offending clock and he glared at it. It was exam and as lazy as he was, he was undeniably smart. He looked to the far side of the room to see his rival, Kaname sitting at his desk bored, also done with his test. He glared at he brunette hoping that it will bore a hole through that big head of his. The brunette as if sensing the silver haired thoughts, turned around. Their eyes locked and no, Zero's breath did not catch at his throat at all. Kaname then smirk and turned back around to focus his attention to nothing.

Zero growled. He did not understand why girls were pinning for the guy. He had silky hair; like a girl, smooth face; like a girl, pink lips; like a GIRL! So yeah he did not understand why they like him at all. He turned his lilac eyes to the outside world and wonder what his twin brother are doing at that moment. The bell ringing disturbs his thoughts and he looked up, sighing in relief of finally being out of the classroom.

"Oniichan!" shouted a familiar voice and zero smiled as he looked up to look at his little brother. He was the same as his twin brother with their silver hair, his little brother had a slightly longer hair, their same lilac eyes- his brother's always shining with mischievousness and his with stubbornness- their pale skin, they were literally twins.

"Ichi, hey. Ready to go to McD's?" Zero asked tilting his head to check his watch lightly. His brother shuffled nervously and started fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"That's why I come here for. You see, my friend asked if we could go to the karaoke bar with them to celebrate the ending of exam. Can we?" Oh, no. Oh no no no! He's using the kicked-puppy-dog look that he knew I couldn't resist. I growled, as blushes rise to my face.

"You- I can't believe- the puppy-dog- Argh! Okay! Stop using it!" a bright smile blossom on the younger's face making his brother sighed in annoyance that he can't stay mad at the younger for long. "When?"

"Now."

"N-Now?" he asked aghast. "We don't even have time to change clothes! Or even put our books away."

"We could just leave it in the car and is it that matter if we go in these clothes. And you said you would!" A sigh.

"Fine, but I'm not paying for it."

"They already did." Knowing he just lost, the older brother jus grabbed his twin's hand and walked to their car. Asking for the address of the karaoke place along the way. So engrossed the Kiryuu twin was they didn't notice a certain brunette and his groupies standing behind them, listening to what had just been said clearly.

"Let's go to that place." One Kuran Kaname said with a dreamy face. His best friend sighed knowing his love struck friend had another plan that was bound to make the object of his affection angrier with him.

"Sure." He answered, taking his boyfriend's hand and walked on, the rest of their group following behind. When they reached the place, they immediately straightened their clothing and entered the Karaoke bar the Kiryuu twins had mentioned earlier.

They went to the counter, asking about a pair of silver haired twins. The girl at the counter was a blushing mess, immediately giving the room number to the sparkling group of hot men and women.

At that moment Zero was ready to kill every person in the room with the exception of his twin that is. Why they want to go to a karaoke bar in the first place was a mystery to him. THEY CAN'T EVEN SING! His eardrums were ready to burst from the sheer sound of his brother's friend voice. Some of the girls were trying to ask him to sing but they wisely back out at the cold glare the received for daring to ask him such a thing.

Ichiru was leaning on him. He had fainted when one of boys started screaming right in front of his face. Zero had punched the man of course, and he was ready to leave but there seems to be a rule that stated that the customer can only leave after their time is up so he was stuck.

'At least it won't get much worse than this.' Zero thought, messaging his head for the incoming migraine. That was until the door was opened and a certain brunette entered the room with his groupies close behind him. Zero eyes widened before they narrowed as he glared at the brunette.

"Kuran," He growled.

"Kiryuu," Kaname replied not missing a beat. They stood there looking at each other. One with contempt and the other with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. They didn't even noticed when the current singers stopped singing to stare at the newcomers. The girls were rather happy and the guy with jealousy.

Hanabusa Aidou smiled making the all the female (except his friends) fainted before sauntering over to the sitting pair of twins. He quickly sat beside Ichiru making Zero to change his target for his glare. Unhappy that his crush's attention weren't on him, Kaname walked over to sit at Zero's side and quickly picking up Zero's cup of wine.

"What are you doing here?" Zero scowled. The rest of Kaname group had quickly found themselves a seat forcing the rest of the original occupant to stand up or resort to sitting on the floor.

"We just want to celebrate for the incoming summer's holiday, is that wrong." Aidou stated, crossing his arms in on top of his chest before looking down at Ichiru who had changed to leaning on him when his brother had tensed up and woken him up. He blushed when Ichiru looked up at him from half-lidded eyes hazy from sleep.

"Dun muv…" He mumbled, snuggling closer to Aidou. Zero was ready to blow a hole in Aidou's face when Kaname took hold of his arm and stood up, yanking Zero up from his seat and into the stage where the karaoke singing took place. He was ready to yell at Kaname but the look on Kaname's face stopped him. Blood rushed to his face dusting his cheeks a beautiful pink and a warm feeling enveloped his chest. He must have had too much wine, he concluded, because there was no way he would have fallen for a stupid, stuck up, handsome, kind-hearted- I meant, well I meant there was no way in hell I could have ever like him, They were rivals, and that was what they would ever be. And that sinking feeling in his stomach was not disappointment.

"You're in denial…" His brother murmured in his mind. He must have left their link active. Quickly he inactivated it and looked at Kaname but froze. When did he get so near? He yelped, scrambling backwards and out of the brunette personal space though said brunette doesn't seem to mind him at all.

Zero quickly glared at Kaname but was taken aback by the determination in the dark brown eyes of the man in front of him. He grabbed a mike nearby and then he sings…

A/N: The story was actually supposed to end with Kaname singing a song to Zero about his feelings and Zero accepting the confession somehow, but the plot bunny dies and leave me with a blank hole on how to finish it so... yeah. Just flame me. (went to emo corner)


End file.
